


TLC

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a door dies a grisly death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

"Yo, Subaru," was the first thing Sorata said after essentially pulverizing the front door. "You're way too skinny."

"My door," Subaru protested weakly, taken aback but too tired to take any positive action such as politely ushering Sorata out with the nearest broom or other conveniently placed blunt object.

Sorata, predictably, ignored him and heaved an enormous pile of grocery bags onto the table, which groaned alarmingly. "You are going to eat, whether you want to or not. Even if I have to clamp your nose shut and feed it to you with a spoon."

"That won't be necessary, Sorata-san. I'll eat."

He was so pale he was nearly translucent, pale enough that Sorata could see the fine tracery of blue veins beneath the skin of his wrists and eyelids. There was so little to him. It made Sora want to tie him down so he wouldn't float away by accident on the next half-serious wind.

"What do you want? I got a little bit of everything, so I can probably make pretty much anything you want. I don't suck too much in the kitchen, despite appearances."

"Um," said Subaru, lowering his eyelashes thoughtfully until they nearly brushed his cheeks. "Do you... um. Have any...er, cookies?"

Sorata stared at him. "Cookies."

Subaru nodded shyly, drawing slightly in on himself and blushing faintly.

"You haven't eaten properly in weeks, and you want _cookies._ "

He nodded again.

So Sorata, being Sorata, hauled an enormous bag of chocolate chip cookies out of a bag near the middle and tossed it into Subaru's lap with a rueful grin. "I have milk too. That has calcium, so at least have some of that with those."

It was worth the enormous chunk out of his wallet, the ache in his arms from carrying all those bags all this way, _and_ the gigantic bruise forming on his shoulder then when Subaru finally smiled, a realsmile that had some real joy behind it.

"Better," he said with a smile of his own, and took out the milk.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: a_white_rain  
> Prompt: cookies


End file.
